TattooMates
by lucayafrihart
Summary: Burning sensations on her wrist is something that Maya Hart was dreading because it meant that one day she would be tied down. But at the moment, isn't she already? I mean with her fling with Lucas Friar is already an indication. Lucaya. Other pairings to be decided.
1. Prologue

_Okay hi! I'm writing this story and I know that there are a lot of stories with tattoo soulmates, but I would love it if you give this story a chance! Thank you and please leave a review if you would like me to continue writing this!_

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was my heavy breathing. Waking up with hard breathing actually concerned me. I am a 17 year old, a cheerleader in the varsity squad. So the amount and the depths of my breathing were actually like _whoaa maybe I'm not in a good shape as I thought._

The next thing I noticed was that my wrist was burning. Like my wrist felt like it was on fire and there was nothing I could do about it. My eyes sprang to tears and I frantically blew cool air on my arm, but the relief I was getting was zero to none.

My next move was immediately dashing to my restroom. Oh my gosh that thing is my throne. It is beautiful; a walk in closet, a large mirror for when my friends and I have makeovers. It's like those mirrors that have large lights around every edge.

My eyes blurred, and it seemed like with every step I took, my wrist burned more and more. At this point, I'm literally crying and my legs can't seem to hold my weight anymore and my legs are shaking uncontrollably.

I get to my sink and turn the water on ice cold. The relief I felt is actually quite concerning. I rested my head on the cool counter and I thought why the hell my wrists were burning as much as it was.

After minutes of deliberation, my eyes popped open. _My tattoo is here._ I immediately started to turn the water on a warmer setting, because if you pull out your wrist from under cold water, the tattoo will go away almost immediately and you'd have to go through this entire process again. And you do not want to go through this again.

After my wrist was in warm water for the allotted time, which was 2 minutes, I took my arm under and braced myself to see the person that I would spend the rest of my life with.

 _You have been friends with the person for a long time and no matter what you tell yourself:_ _ **You deserve this guy.**_

Confused, I looked at my wrist. We usually get the name straight out, not clues. And the only time you get a clue is when the person that is your tattoo mate is yours and yours only. I know that Lucas got his already, but he will not tell anyone, and I think the only person that actually knows is Zay. He told the big blabbermouth what his tattoo is. I mean, he hasn't said anything to any of us, but still.

I'm lowkey offended, just saying.

My door opens, and standing there is Lucas Friar, up and out of the place I last left him: under my covers.

 _I honestly do not know what happened, I honestly don't. The only thing I know is that Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and I went to a party. Man it was lit. The next thing I know I'm waking up in Lucas' room, clothes thrown all over the room. I looked at the chest that is in front of me and I felt my heart and everything in me drop at the sight in front of me. For my sake, for his sake, and most importantly, for Riley's sake._

 _I guess I moved a little too much, and the person's eyes opened and I saw seafoam green eyes looking back at me._

" _Fuck." we both say at the same time._

I turned off the water and I got the towel and wrapped it around my wrist and turned around to see those two beautiful seafoam eyes looking at me asking me if I was okay. I rolled my eyes and asked him, "Ranger Rick, what are you doing here? There's no rodeo here so…"

He looks back at me, with a glint in his eyes and he walks up to me and says, "We never started Round 3. And you promised me that." He says walking up to me, with his voice deep and dark.

I rolled my eyes, a little bit of guilt seeping through my body, knowing that the both of us kept up with this arrangement. Even though Riley and Lucas broke up, everybody knew that Riley was hoping that she would be able to live out her romantic love story with him.

"You woke me up with your excessive cursing. Sure, you were whispering, but _damn_ , I heard them loud and clear." Lucas says, holding in a laugh. "What happened? I heard little patter, which I'm guessing was you running to the restroom, and then water running. You're not sick right?"

I can sense that he was about to freak out, so I cut him off before his mind could go on a rabbit trail. "Huckleberry, calm down. My tattoo came in, and it was burning like a bitch so I ran in here."

I saw Lucas' expression go into instant panic and I understood why. I mean, if he had told me that his tattoo came in, I knew that this arrangement that we had, it would have to end. I told him that it's just a clue, nothing too serious.

"Well, if it isn't that serious, then what is it?" He asks me, reaching for my wrist. I pull my wrist away just as quickly as his arm came out to grab it.

He looks hurt and I felt my heart jump and squeeze telling me that you knew that you were going to hurt him, but oh gosh you don't and you just want to give him the world, no matter if you end up hurting yourself in the process.

"Well? How about the Round three you promised me?" I rolled my eyes and I take him into my room and throw him onto the bed and I instantly see his eyes darkening.

I know I should feel guilty, but as he starts Round 3 with gusto, with his head between my thighs, and as he starts to thrust into me, I can't find it in myself to care.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mrshankly: Thank you for your review! And yes lucaya is my favvee. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Aznmissy04: Ahh man it's probably like sriracha sauce (lol) and thank you means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! I change my tenses a lot because that's how I like to type and I find it easier to tell the story. Also I don't really check for grammatical errors (well except spelling errors) But I'll take your suggestion into consideration!**

 **Guest: Hi thank you for your review! And a tattoomate is when you have a tattoo that matches your soulmate but my story has a different twist because Maya got a hint, not a name. ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Hmm, I was thinking about that, but I'm not sure yet..**

 **Hi guys! Thank you to all the people that have read my story already! I really hope you enjoy it! I got a review asking if I should make this story rated M.. I don't know if you guys would like that.. I put a sample of my M in there, you don't have to read it, it starts and ends with the italics. Be warned, it actually is kind of detailed. And also I wasn't sure if I should include Riarkle or another pairing. So if you have any suggestions about who Riley should be with, just leave me a review and I'll put it in consideration. So if you guys can leave a review with your opinion, that would be amazing! Now here's chapter 1!**

Walking over to my locker, I am nervously wringing my bracelets around my wrist because one, it's kinda weird that I didn't 'exactly' get my name, and second I don't Riley to see this. While I was walking over, I realized I don't really wear bracelets so I rushed over to my locker and took all of them off, leaving only one that was an gold one with a shark tooth encrusted with jewels. I mean it's enough that Riley would notice, but she wouldn't be looking at the tattoo, she would be looking at the shark tooth beauty. I closed my locker to see Lucas leaning on the side of the locker that was next to mine.

"What the fuck do you want Huckleberry?" I say, leaning on my locker. "Well, I wanted to see how you were doing, since last night was kind of brutal on the both of us, don't ya say?" Lucas laughs.

I slap his arm and I was about to give him a mouthful until I hear, "Oh, what happened last night?" I mean, if it was Zay, I would have said that we fucked and laughed and kid about it, but the voice I heard wasn't Zay's, Farkle's, or even Missy's.

It was Riley's.

Lucas and I freeze and slowly turn to face her. She has that look of wonder and imagination and I just know I can't hurt her. I hear a snicker and I just know that it's Zay and Farkle is obviously there because you will hardly ever find any of us alone.

"Yeah, what happened last night?" Zay snickers, obviously enjoying the situation at hand. Zay is honestly the only person that knows, and that is only because he walked in on Lucas and I going at it. We made him swear not to tell anybody, and that if he did, he didn't want to know what either Lucas or I were going to do to him. But honestly, I think the real kicker was telling him how Riley was going to react to the news. And as the Riley committee, we are not to let that happen.

I smiled at Riley and said, "Oh no, we were watching a basketball game and I stupidly said that he would suck ass at the game and he challenged me to the game. Needless to say, I lost and I fell so many times." I could tell that Riley wasn't sold on the lie, so I also said, "I kicked him in the balls and his legs gave out and he fell. It was actually a funny sight." I say, laughing at the end of my sentence.

They all laughed and Huckleberry rolled his eyes and started saying that it was a lie. But it wasn't, and I know it wasn't because we had sex on the court.

Okay, the court is in the backyard, not the front of the house where anybody and everybody can see you. And man, was it good!

 _I'm sweating like a bitch and I'm losing this game. I can't lose this game, not when I challenged Huckleberry. Granted, I am really holding my own and I'm trailing by one basket. He charges at me and I freak out. I live in New York, and if you walk the streets at the wrong time, you can encounter something that you need to be ready for. Next thing I know is that Lucas is on the floor and rolling around yelling curse words left and right. I run to him and I stop him, wondering what the hell happened to him. He looks up at me and says, "My dick fell victim to your foot." I widen my eyes and I look at him with an apology written on my features. Then I smirked, kneeling over his legs._

" _Let me take care of it."_

 _I see his eyes darken immediately and I pull down his shorts and grab his dick. Okay I really don't want to sound like a slut, but seeing Lucas' dick makes me so happy. I stroke his dick and he starts to groan, and his hips start to move, gently fucking my hand. I really felt bad so I made sure to give him the best attention I could give. His groans become louder and his hips start moving faster and faster. When I know that he is almost there, I stop all movement and I hear him groan in need and I can't help the smile that comes on my face knowing that I have this power over him and that I am the only person that is seeing him like this. When I see him calm down, I put my mouth over the head of his dick and swirl my tongue around the slit, picking up his precum. I lift my head up and spread the cum all over my tongue and smirk. I place my mouth back on his dick and start sucking like I never had before, one hand grabbing the little that I couldn't get in my mouth and the other going to massage his balls. He's groaning all over the place and his hips are bucking wildly under me. I place my hand on his hips, afraid that his dick is going to come out from the back of my neck._

" _Holy shit Maya, holy shit."_

 _I start going down with more fervor and I'm waiting for him to really really get there. I got him on really. The really really is the place that I see Lucas Friar. Not someone who is hiding under the_ _façade of Mister Perfect. Not someone who is trying to hide his past from him._

 _He suddenly pulls me off of him and pulls me to his mouth and kisses me with a sense of urgency. I kiss him back with the same passion as him. We must of been making out for at least 3 to 5 minutes, but it felt like hours._

 _I pull away, smirk, and say, "Why'd you pull me off? Was I too good? I was gonna make nut to early right?" He laughs, and shrugs with his head and says, "You got me." He kisses me again and tells me, "That was fucking amazing. But I want to try something…"_

 _I smile and he lead me back on the ground, me lying on top of him, waiting for instructions from Lucas._

While I'm heading over to cheerleading practice, I hear Riley running over to me yelling "Peaches! Peaches!" I smile and stop walking to hear what my sunshine needs to tell me. But when I turn around to look at her, I see she's running frantically and it seems like tears are running down her face. I run to her, because I'm genuinely worried about her right now.

"Sunshine, sunshine! Oh no, who hurt you? What happened? Do you want me to break them? Because just say the word and I'm going to do it! Okay let's go an-" Riley interrupts me, a sad smile on her face. "Peaches, it's nothing you can fix. It's something with me. I can't be Lucas' soulmate anymore. Fate told me it's not even achievable."

I look at her sad face and I immediately pull her into a hug and I feel her sob into my shoulder, and I know I should feel sad, but now I actually have a chance with him, and all that I can feel is a little bud of hope budding in my chest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay okay I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I had AP Exams for two straight weeks and I am trying to pass my senior year so I don't have to go through this hell again. Anywhooo, okay guys! It's officially official; this book is now rated M! I didn't get any opposition to whether to keep it at T, and people told me that M was fine, so here it is! I also got that Riley should be with Farkle, but I'm gonna leave it open for a while, just to tease you guys ;) you guys can keep submitting on who you want. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

 **And there's another AN at the end, you guys might want to participate in it :)**

~.~.~.~

After Riley's outburst, I took her to Topanga's and we sat down, her enjoying her muffin and blueberry smoothie, and I was enjoying my strawberry banana smoothie. We were talking about the fun times, everything that we encountered all before we knew that our tattoomates would come crashing into our lives. We talked about how simple and life was, and how fun it would be to go back to those times.

We hear laughter coming from the entrance and naturally because I am a nosy person, I turn around and look to see who it is. And I see Lucas and Farkle standing there, Lucas is hunched over and Farkle is leaning on a wall, using it to hold himself up.

I look at Riley and I ask, "Hey Riles? Is it okay if they can sit here?" Her face contorts and shows pain, but she nods and says, "Hey why not? It's not like I can change it."

I rub her shoulder and I call out for the two of them to come over. They walk over and the four of us just sit there, talk, and laugh for hours and hours.

~.~.~.~.~

I wake up the next morning and I feel refreshed and rejuvenated. Like I really have not felt like this in the longest time and damn me, but I feel amazing.

I know it doesn't sound sarcastic, but it is sarcasm at it's best. Riley and I had a sleepover last night and because she is so lanky and tall and _oh my gosh if my back isn't indented._

I roll of the bed and lay down and twist my body in so many different places and all I hear is cracking of bones and the only thing that is running through my mind is _thank God I am flexible because man it is coming in handy!_

After popping my body, I went into my restroom and took a warm shower. Everyone I know either likes cold or hot showers. I know that Lucas takes cold showers daily, because that's what he told Zay. And Riley takes hot showers because everytime I walk into the restroom after she does, I literally feel my face burn off. I actually prefer warm showers because it just works for me, just enough cold to wake me up and just enough warm to actually loosen my body.

I hear the door jiggle and I sigh, knowing that Riles is awake and ready to start her day. "Peaches! I had such a great night's sleep! You'd never guess…"

~.~.~.~.~

As I get to my locker, I see that the co-captain Melissa standing there looking like it's really urgent. I hurry to get to her and tap her on the shoulder. She looks at me in relief and says, "Oh thank goodness! I was so close to screaming in frustration because I couldn't wait to tell you the news!"

I was really confused. Excitement? Good news? If it's about cheerleading, I'm gonna rip the coach a new one because _I'm_ the captain, not Melissa. How does she know anything before _me_? "Melissa!" I call out, because she was going off on a tangent. "What news?"

She smiles and says, "You're on Homecoming Court! This is great!" I look at her like she's crazy. "Why would I be on Homecoming Court? Is it just because I am a cheerleader or?"

Melissa looks as me with that big and bright smile and I am starting to get really annoyed. "No silly! It's because of your relationship with Lucas Friar!"

Hold up.

I ain't dating Lucas. Where did this idea come from? "Melissa? Where, oh where did this come from?" Melissa looks at me kind of perplexed, and I just know that she's about to tell me that the entire school had that thought in their mind, so I just sighed and cut in front of her and asked, "So, how 's the new cheer routine coming along?"

Melissa gushes about it to me and I just can't help but think, _oh gosh, how am i gonna get myself out of this?_

~.~.~.~.~

"Okay guys! Today, let's finally learn about Belgium 1831!" The entire class groans, even including Farkle, whose groan is the loudest. I turn to look at him in shock. _Farkle? Not wanting to learn about Belgium, especially in 1831?_

Farkle walks to the front, and switches his name tag to say _Farkle_ instead of _Mr. Matthews_. "Ooooh this is gonna be good." Farkle rolls his eyes and says, "Fellow classmates, I wanted to have a class discussion with you guys about our tattoomates." If anyone was walking past, they would see a class with about 20 students that looked incredibly bored into interested. We all get comfortable and suddenly, I'm glad that we have block scheduling.

Farkle continues, saying "And who is better to tell us about it other than Mr. Cory Matthews?" Mr. Matthews looks around in shock and asks us, "Okay. You guys really want to learn about tattoomates?" We all eagerly shake our heads, and Matthews chuckles. "Okay, so what do you guys know about this?"

Riley raises her hand and says, "It's just something that crushes your hopes and dreams for getting the love of your life." Mr. Matthews roll his eyes because he knew that his daughter is overreacting and is still kind of bitter about not getting Lucas' name on her wrist.

"To get your tattoomate, you need to challenge the other person. It's not a relationship if you agree on everything. It's not a relationship you all you want the guy to do is give you everything you want. It's not a relationship when all the guy wants is for the girl to put out."

You can literally feel the uncomfortable tension in the room, because some people are squirming because they know that they have done it. "That is not someone that you think is just a pretty face. Your tattoomate is someone that makes you want to be a better person."

I feel Matthews laser eye focus on my forehead and Lucas eyes lasering at the back of my head. I stay still in fear that Matthews will see in my façade and that my wishes include the very thing that can break his daughter's heart.

I raise my hand, much to Mr. Matthews' surprise. "Yes Maya?"

"What if someone gets a hint, and not a name?"

"That's the rarest kind. I've never seen a case of that in my lifetime. But I did my research because as you know, it is kind of fascinating. The hints are bound to change, and once the person is close to finding who their mate is, the tattoo will change to that person's name."

"But the meaning? Is it just superficial, or does it mean anything more?"

Matthews smiles. "That's the thing right? You obviously know that it's meant to be. Sometimes you get a person that you aren't expecting. You got the clue, didn't you?"

I shake my head sheepishly, and Riley immediately grabs my left wrist and she just stares at it in awe. Because I mean it is once in a lifetime thing to see. But at the same time I do not want this to become show-and-tell time so I quickly retract my arm and looked around told everyone with my eyes not to come and look at my arm.

I get a knowing look from Matthews that is literally telling me to show them my arm, so I reluctantly stuck my arms out and the entire class ran to see it. I feel my arm being tugged around and I look and give Matthews a look that literally tells him that he's a dead man.

~.~.~.~.~

"Okay girls! Great practice today! Remember our practice tomorrow right after school." the coach tells the dead cheerleading squad. She had us conditioning today because she decided to be a grinch and kill us all.

I am currently laying down on the ground and I honestly do not know where my limbs begin and end. I honestly shouldn't be like this, considering that Lucas leaves me way worse than this, but _waaaaayyy_ more satisfied.

"Pancakes?" I hear Lucas calling and I groan letting him know that I was in there. The lights were off and I was in the middle of a huge stack of mats. "Shortstack?" he asks one more time before spotting me. He smirks before saying "Huh, a shortstack in the middle of a huge stack. How ironic."

I attempt to kick him, but my legs are too weak so I weakly ask him to pick me up. "Huckleberry. Help me." He rolls his eyes and pulls me up and states, "Oh that's why you weren't at the car. I was waiting for ten minutes and you never came around."

"Shut it Hopalong. Combined with our rigorous activity last night and my workout today, I think I can't feel my legs." I said whining while he started to carry me out of the room.

"Well which one left you more tired?" he said. I can literally see him smirking, because he is already assuming that I'm going to say he did, so I obviously said, "Well you know it's obviously the workout. I mean, right after the workout, my legs felt like jelly."

He looks at me with a pissed off face and says "Let's just go to Nighthawk's Diner and get you your Tuna Melt that you somehow _desperately_ need after every single practice."

I slap his ass, laugh, and say, "Giddy up Cowboy!" And the next thing that I know is that my body is where it was a couple minutes ago, laying on my back and looking up at the ceiling.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Hey guys! I was wondering what you guys wanted in the next chapter, as my apology gift for updating so late! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I am already working on the next chapter for you guys! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Because I took forever to update, I wrote you guys a really good (I fucking hope so, because it's my first time writing smut like this) smut piece and I'm working on another one. Well, I am officially a high school grad! I am so sorry that I couldn't update my book earlier! I had so much stuff to do and I keep failing a test and I need to pass it in order to go to college for math -.- Anywho, I'm on vacation in Canada, so I hope I can update while I'm here! There's smut in this chap. It's going to be in italics if you don't want to read it and prefer to skip over it.**

 **ps: there's going to be a oneshots coming from me in little, the first one's going to be a smut piece. If you have any request, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review!**

~.~.~

As Lucas and I are walking out of Nighthawk Diner, Lucas is being a prissy boy and complaining about every single nickname I used to have for him and that I don't used as often anymore "I still can't believe that you used to call me Lucas the Good!" Lucas complains, sounding like a complete baby.

"Oh my gosh, why are you still complaining about that? If you have a problem with that nickname, take it up with Matthews." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have a problem if you didn't use it against me!"

"Oh my goodness I am so done with this conversation" I say and walk away from Lucas as fast as my legs can and will take me. But Lucas is at least a foot taller than I am so two steps from Lucas is an equivalent of seven to ten steps from me.

"Hey Shortstack! Here I am, walking you home, and you repay me by walking super fast, trying to avoid me, and leaving me where I don't where what kind of people lurk? How rude!" Lucas says, now walking next to me in pretty good stride.

"You do know it's rude to accuse me saying something that I didn't even have a part in starting?"

These two lines were going back and forth until we got to my door and by this point, I just said "Okay Huck, whatever you say. I bid you goodnight." I enter the door to my house and slam the door just to say I'm done with this argument.

"Stupid Huckleberry."

~.~.~.~.~

"Wake up! You slept in long enough honey; remember you still have to go to school for an education!" my mom says.

I could literally hear the sarcastic tinge that us Harts have. I pop my eyes open and push the covers off me and walk over to my closet and to look busy because I know that my mom is going to walk in anytime soon.

Sure enough, my mom walks in and she immediately goes to lean on my dresser. "Okay Babygirl, I'm off to work! I won't be home until later tonight. Make sure to do everything great and don't get pregnant! Love you!"

I roll my eyes, but blow kisses to her nonetheless. I wait to hear the front door of our apartment close and see her walk to Topanga's on the sidewalk under my window. Once she's gone, I go and lay back down on my bed.

.

..

" _Come on Shortstack! You got to wake up!" I hear Lucas say, nudging me. I keep my eyes closed in effort to go back to sleep. People say that sleep is for the weak. If that is so, I am one of the weakest people to ever grace the face of this earth._

" _Maya! You need to wake up! You promised that you would actually be awake to be on time for our group trip this morning! I'm not going to watch you fail that promise. I know you can hear me. So, Get. Your. Ass. Up. Or I promise you, there will be consequences."_

 _I inwardly rolled my eyes. As if Ranger Rick is going to do anything that would even have me consider waking up._

" _Fine. You asked for it. But don't say that I didn't warn you." I laid there waiting and expecting Huckleberry to do something, but when a couple of minutes passed and nothing happened, I relaxed and drifted off to sleep again._

 _I was rudely awakened when I felt myself starting to squirm around and my core starting to thrum in need. I was laying on my back, something that I don't normally do, but I guess is situations like these, it was completely normal._

 _Okay, having a sex dream is completely normal, but you have to finish. If you don't finish, and you wake up, it's literally really worst scenario. Like you won't even wish upon your worst enemy. I start to move my hips and it seemed to be relieving some pressure for me so I instinctively went to move my hands to grasp whatever is there and buck my hips harder._

 _And that where all hell started to crash down on me._

 _I noticed that my arms and my legs were tied up and it whoever tied them was really good at it, because it was not coming loose whatsoever and that my eyes were covered with a blindfold. Or a mask. I'm not sure, but all I know is that I can't see and move for shit._

 _The next thing I noticed was there was someone licking between my legs and that it has been there before. I started to put two and two together and I realized it was Lucas between my legs._

 _I would have yelled at him, but he seemed like he was on a mission so I let him continue. I started to whimper like a little bitch, but I couldn't help it. It felt so damn good. He started to push a finger into me and a let out a loud moan that I didn't even know that could ever come out of my mouth._

 _His tongue licking all around and his pumping finger proved to be a lethal combination, but I already knew that so when I say that I was moaning, groaning, and whimpering all over the place in several seconds, I can tell you that I was not kidding or overexaggerating._

 _I was so close to tipping over the edge, and I felt it and I was almost close to tears because it felt amazing._

 _I just want you to imagine the heart-wrenching, loud scream that erupted out of me when Lucas' mouth and fingers left my core. "Lucas! Oh I was so close, damnit!"_

" _Wow, I was sure that my method was going to wake you up, and I was right. Come on, get ready." Lucas says, obviously using his accent to try and piss me off._

 _Oh it worked._

 _I hear footsteps and I know that he's going to leave me at this level of horny all day if I don't act now._

" _Lucas, if you don't come back here and finish what you started, there's not only going to be consequences for you, those consequences is going to come before I kill you and the road trip we so deliberately planned is not going to happen, and Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle are going to wonder why I'm in jail and why you are dead, but the last three will put two and two together. Don't test me right now because I will plan and you will not be awar- ahhhH!"_

 _Lucas is pumping me vigorously and his tongue is circling around my clit ways that it really shouldn't, because it isn't human-like anymore. One hand moves over to take the blindfold off and my eyes are blessed with the sight of being able to see Lucas Friar going down on me. I come with a scream and I feel his tongue leave my core but his thumb moves to my clit to keep me cumming._

 _He spreads my legs far apart and pushes himself in and I immediately cum for the second time in a row, probably because I am really sensitive from the restricted orgasm from earlier and that God-sent orgasm that I just witnessed. I want to say that I'm screaming because my mouth is open, but there's so much blood rushing through my ears that I am not quite sure what my reality or imagination anymore._

 _He groans loudly and starts to thrust into me, but starts to change the pace. For a couple of strokes he'll be going fast and hard, and the next couple he's going slow and hard._

" _Lucas. Fuck!" I squeal, while bucking my hips up to meet his thrust and I moan loudly because he is so deep inside me. He stops thrusting and I whine, wanting him to keep taking me. "I know. Hold on."_

 _He starts to untie my arms and my legs. When I see that he's a little vulnerable, I flip us over. I see the shock in his face and I smirk and say, "My turn." I start to ride him so hard that I am pretty sure that I made his Texas roots proud._

 _My nails are scraping his sculptured chest and leaving red marks all over the place. He starts to groan and his amazing hands are placed on my hips and he starts to thrust up and meet up with my desperate thrusts._

 _Rocking back and forth is giving giving me the right amount of friction that I need to get off and for the third time this morning, I free fall off the cliff and I guess me walls clenching was too much for Lucas to go through for the second time because he lets out a deep groan and spills into me._

 _I laid down on him for what seemed like hours and he starts to lazily trace random patterns on my back. I'm deeply satisfied and I am pretty sure I can say the same for him also. I close my eyes and start to listen to Lucas' heartbeat thrumming along, and it sounds like music. My phone rings and my eyes pop open because I remember the trip._

 _Lucas must of had the same thought because both of us at the same time exclaim, "Oh shit!"_

 _Safe to say, we both were late by a margin of two hours._

 _._

 _.._

I must have fallen asleep because the sun is beating really hard on my face and it feels like it's noon. I missed half of the day, so I decide to to skip the rest of it and get a good rest so I am in good shape for practice later today.

Knowing that the school is going to call the house to let my mom know that I didn't show up at school today, I head over to the kitchen to be there when the phone rings. "Hello this is Diana Reed from the front office of Abigail Adams High School, may I speak with Katy Hart or Shawn Hunter?"

"Yes this is Katy. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Maya, did not show up to school today. Are you aware?"

"Yes, I was taking care of her because she wasn't feeling too good. I meant to call you, but I guess I got caught up with taking care of her and I forgot!" I say, trying to sound like a concerned Katy. I must say, maybe some acting skills are in our lineage as well.

"Oh not a worry Mrs. Hart! I'll put it on record that I talked to you. It should be marked that it was an excused absence. Thank you for your cooperation! Have a great rest of your day!" Ms. Reed says politely, when in reality we all know that she hates this job.

I put the phone down and hear clapping from behind me. I freeze, hope, and pray that it's not my mom, Shawn, or someone that has the power to make me feel bad for not being at school. "What a solid performance from the one and only Maya Penelope Hart! 10/10!"

I roll my eyes and turn to see Lucas standing at the front of my door. "What are you doing here, Huckleberry?"

"Well, we all were worried about you not being at school today so I came to check up on you. I bought you food, but you keep giving me attitude, you ain't getting shit."

Knowing that he brought me gelato, chocolate, and chips, I run over to him and go on my knees start begging. "Oh, thank you kind sir! I cannot believe that you, out of all people came to visit me. Not only that, but you brought me food as well! Please Lucas! Please grace me with your awesome presence!"

"Very well. You have your stuff in the bag. Man you are spoiled rotten." He chuckles. I get up and go grab the bag of goodness that is on a little table and sit next to Lucas who is on the couch.

"Ooh! I know exactly what to what!" I exclaim in glee. "Oh really? And what may that be?" Lucas looks at the tv to see what I was putting.

"Reruns of Four Weddings!"

He groans and I laugh.

~.~.~


End file.
